1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a power supply; in particular, to a power supply having independently detachably fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic products having embedded power supply to generate the power. Power supply creates considerable heat under operation. However, the electronic components inside the power supply are prone to change their property because of the heat. For example, a capacity unit may alter its capacity coefficient under high temperature or even cause permanent damage. Therefore when the power supply has abnormally high temperature, it is easy to fall into malfunctioning or burn down.
Because power supply is a critical component to an electronic product, when the power supply stops operating, the electronic product operation is interrupted as well. Therefore the heat dissipation of power supply is a great concern in the industry.
Most of the computer server systems have discrete power supply and system cooling fans which result in more electronic wastes. The number of cooling fans is another issue. Some power supplies have only one cooling fan per module, while some use many fans together to transmit the heat out of the power supply. If the number of fan is high, it generates a lot of induced vibration, leading to hard disk instability. If there is only one fan per module, the efficiency of heat dissipation may be compromised and there is not a backup fan when the only fan is malfunctioned. In many of the systems, the system cooling fans are much bigger in size than the power supply cooling fans and produce strong air pressure. The strong air pressure results in negative pressure on power supply cooling fans, leading to less effective ventilation. In addition, the smaller power supply cooling fans run at high speed to generate airflow, and this running mode may cause considerable acoustic noise and vibration within the system. When a power supply fan fails, the entire power supply has to be removed for replacement because of a single point of failure.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.